Dia Sanchez
| name = Dia Inés Sanchez de la Cruz | background = #d6c6c6 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #ae690a | fontcolor1 = #000000 | color2 = #ca8966 | fontcolor2 = #000000 | bodyfontcolor = #000000 | image = Dia.gif | width = 265 | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = Freshman Class of '14 | birthday = January 12, 1996 | address = 9 Cherry Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Dancer/Carer at Miduna Beach Daycare. | relationships = Marcus Watson | housemates = Carla Sanchez & Paloma Sanchez | personality = Dia is a very cheerful, outgoing person who has a way of making other people smile when they're around her for long enough. Since she was young, she's always had an infectious smile, and she's almost always happy. She tries not to let things bother her and usually just shrugs off people being rude or mean to her since she knows otherwise. She loves people with a sense of humour and she can joke about most things as well. She's a very loyal and trustworthy friend, as well as being social amongst other people. She's always willing to put other people's happiness and wishes before her own, and sees other people before herself. The only exception to this is her dancing which she is extremely passionate about. Sometimes she can get carried away with dancing and she will constantly push herself more and more to be better, even when others insist that she is fine. She can also be a bit overly-competitive at times, and will be disappointed in herself if she doesn't win, although she'll still be happy for whoever does. She is very extroverted and loves talking to new people and getting to know them. She won't judge people, no matter what and she actually genuinely enjoys listening to people's stories. She's great with kids, and other people she may need to be patient with, and loves spending time with them. She spends a lot of time at parties, though she doesn't drink or do drugs, and she is the kind of person who will try to remember everyone's names after she meets them, usually with great success, except in a few instances including one where she met two identical twins separately. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Dyed blonde *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'5" (1.65m) Dia is Mexican/Filipino from her mother and Mexican from her father's side and has always been proud of her heritage. While her hair is naturally dark brown and wavy, she has been dying it a few different colors since she turned sixteen, and generally keeps it long. She is almost always wearing makeup, although surprisingly, she only wears foundation when she's on stage. She's also around average height, but feels confident the way she is because it helped her with being a dancer and a cheerleader. She's very fit and flexible, again, due to her dancing, but that doesn't stop her from occasionally pigging out on a whole pizza if she feels like it. | family = Dia was born to Rita de la Cruz and Matias Sanchez, who loved her very dearly. Matias was born in Mexico, before moving to the US with his father and then-pregnant mother, and his younger sister Carla was born three months later. Matias moved around a lot as a child, and he spent most of his time working on a farm as cheap labor. He met Rita while working on a farm just an hour east of Barfield, and the two of them fell in love, while simultaneously saving up to start their own lives. Rita, Matias and Carla, who was technically the only US citizen out of the three of them all moved into a small apartment in Miduna Beach when Rita fell pregnant with Matias' child, Dia. Dia grew up very close to her parents and her aunt, and when she was two, her aunt Carla gave birth to a baby girl named Paloma, who was more of a sister to Dia than a cousin. Unfortunately Dia's parents were deported to Mexico when Dia was eight, and Dia was heartbroken. She was left in the care of her Aunt Carla, where she still lives to this day. Although she wishes she could see her parents, she knows it will take a lot of saving up for a trip to Mexico. | friends = Marcus Watson: Marcus and Dia initially met at a pet store, and although he flirted with her constantly, Dia pretended that she had a boyfriend and wasn't interested. She enjoyed getting to know him more than just having him flirt with her, and she eventually revealed that she was lying about the boyfriend. She also found out about his job, and is still coming to terms with it. The two are dating however, and are very happy together. Damian Mendez: Dia first met Damian when he crashed one of her dates with Marcus, and she quickly worked out that he was on something. She played friendly however, and would even joke with him a lot. She later ran into him again, and the two bonded after they realized they both spoke Spanish and English. | history = Dia was born in winter of 1996 to Rita de la Cruz and Matias Sanchez, and she lived with her two parents as well as her dad's sister, Carla in a small apartment in Miduna Beach. In the summer of 1998, Carla gave birth to a daughter of her own, Paloma. A curious Dia asked where Paloma's dad was, but she was just told they'd explain it when she was older. Dia was very restless as a child, and it was almost impossible to make her sit still, so her aunt suggested enrolling her in dance classes. Her parents had picked up a job at a factory by this point and were working every day, but they decided that it would be beneficial if they could try and put aside money for Dia to take up dancing lessons. Dia started dancing when she was five, and it made her happier than anything. Things were going great for Dia. She loved school and how many people there were. She quickly became one of the most popular people in her classes, and usually impressed her teachers as well as other students with the fact that she could speak two languages. Her first grade teacher even set aside an hour each fortnight where they would learn Spanish, and Dia would be asked to help some of the other students who were struggling. Her English, however, was nowhere near as good as her Spanish, and she needed a lot of help with that. On the 12th of April, 2004, Dia was called up to the principal's office in the middle of the day, where her Aunt Carla was waiting for her with her cousin, Paloma. The factory where her parents worked had been raided by cops and they had go to court and possibly face deportation. Rita and Matias couldn't afford to pay for their legal fees and were subsequently deported to Mexico, while Dia was left in the care of her Aunt Carla. Dia stopped dancing for a while so that Carla could work out how to pay for things without two extra income earners around. Carla ended up taking in a roommate to live in the extra room while she shared hers with the two girls. Shortly after Dia's twelfth birthday, Carla came into some money after buying a winning lottery ticket which gave them a bit of money. After buying a house and a car to take the girls places, as well as some new dance shoes for Dia, Carla put the rest of the money into a bank account to be used for emergencies only, and things slowly started growing brighter for them. Dia got back into dance lessons and after starting high school, she decided to try out for the cheerleading team after she'd spent a few years out of school popularity. Dia loved school again and loved dancing, and she became happier again. She got a job at Benny's Cafe in Miduna Beach when she turned fourteen and loved that for a while, but eventually quit when she turned sixteen when she got offered a better paying and more enjoyable job at the daycare connected to Miduna Beach Elementary from her career's adviser who thought it would be well-suited to Dia's talents. She was happy to take the job, and also recommended that Benny hire her cousin, Paloma, to work in his cafe after she left, which he did. Dia worked her ass off, juggling between her job and dance practice and cheerleading, as well as balancing all her school work, but it eventually paid off for her, when she auditioned for a scholarship at Desmond College of the Arts for fine arts and dancing in late 2013 and found out that she'd been accepted. She also decided to dye her hair blonde after high school, and she's kept it like that ever since. She's also made a few new friends since starting college, and has plans to become a professional dancer as well as to travel to Mexico after she graduates and spend time with her parents. In early 2015, Dia adopted a pet kitten named Leo. While buying supplies for him, she met Marcus Watson, who was also buying supplies for his pet dog, Bandit. He started flirting with her right away, and although she was interested in him too, she lied and told him she had a boyfriend. Marcus persisted in flirting with her, refusing to believe that her boyfriend was real, but respecting her wishes when she told him to stop, and Dia eventually admitted that she'd lied about her boyfriend. Dia also found out that Marcus made a living dealing drugs, and although she was initially upset that he had lied to her about that, she still did love spending time with him, and she tried her best to overlook it. Marcus and Dia began dating in May, shortly after Dia found out about Marcus' job, and she soon met a few of Marcus' friends as well. | trivia = *She's bilingual. Spanish is her first language, and her parents could only teach her broken English until she started school and learned standard English. *Her favorite styles of dancing are hip hop, jazz and contemporary. *She's extremely flexible. *She doesn't drink or do drugs of any kind. *Her favorite color is sky blue. | fc = Jasmine Villegas | user = Minithepeanut}}